


Albus Dumbledore Must Die

by BrightneeBee, Browneyesandhair, NerysDax, TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hermione has many lovers, Humorous, Round Robin, Round robin fic challege, time travel fic, we try to have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/pseuds/BrightneeBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesandhair/pseuds/Browneyesandhair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerysDax/pseuds/NerysDax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: A round robin fic from the Tomione Discord.Prompt: "Hermione Granger was going to murder Albus Dumbledore. But not before she murdered Tom Riddle, the smug little bastard, a Voldemort in making, sitting in the front row of Charms, currently wooing a young Ravenclaw. Hermione twisted the chain that her broken time turner hung on and grimly plotted all of the ways that Tom could die. Or be tortured. Paper cuts and lemon juice, she snarled"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tomione Round Robin Fics





	Albus Dumbledore Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the round robin fics from the round robin challenge in the Tomione discord. A round-robin story is a type of collaborative fiction or storytelling in which a number of authors write chapters of a novel or pieces of a story, in rounds. Writers can aid or undercut each other by leaving their endings as open as closed as possible. As a result, fics can be disjointed, humorous, full of snake dick, and usually a good time. 
> 
> In the discord, writers must stay under 200 words. Fics unbeta'd. Each section line indicates a new author. 
> 
> Adding co-creators as the information comes through.  
> @Brightnbee and @Wildkitsune are two of them!

Hermione Granger was going to murder Albus Dumbledore. But not before she murdered Tom Riddle, the smug little bastard, a Voldemort in making, sitting in the front row of Charms, currently wooing a young Ravenclaw. Hermione twisted the chain that her broken time turner hung on and grimly plotted all of the ways that Tom could die. Or be tortured. Paper cuts and lemon juice, she snarled.

* * *

She didn't know what was worse: being placed in Hufflepuff, or being paired with Riddle during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or the smug twinkle in Dumbledore's wizened eyes. Or Draco's constant whining was grating her nerves. Hermione was going to punch someone, but she wouldn't hold back at one quick jab to the nose. Why the bloody hell had Dumbledore sent Hermione back with _Malfoy?_

* * *

To top it of, Malfoy hadn't been the only one tagging along. When Harry figured out what was about to happen, he, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Millicent had somehow, miraculously, perhaps magically, all hidden under his invisibility cloak and tagged along. She didn't know if all of them came voluntarily and she didn't care. Hiding two new people wouldn't have been that big an issue, but now? They couldn't possibly stand out more. Hermione felt an arrow above their heads screaming "we are here to murder you" would've made it easier for her to approach Riddle and murder him than what she was dealing with now.

* * *

  


Did they even realize that all of them might not be able to go back to the future? They thought this mission was just a game? Oh, wait, WHAT WAS THE MISSION AGAIN? Freaking Dumbledore just happened to intentionally forget to tell her anything about why she was stuck here at the moment. It was kind of reassuring knowing some of her Gryffindor Squad was there (and yes, she almost always forgot that Luna was technically a Ravenclaw because she was always with the Gryffindors), but SLYTHERINs? Blaise, and Milicent? She rolled her eyes. It would not be surprising to find Theo and Pansy to tag along somehow. This thought made her look around suspiciously, because who knew?

* * *

  


“What do you think you’re doing, Granger?” Draco asked, the question ended in a higher pitch as he tried to curb his more annoying tendencies after a surprise throttling by Hermione earlier in the day. He was currently speaking through a balled up tea towel packed with ice. “There’s nothing else to do—“ “Oh, Drakie-Poo!” The shrill, nasally squeal ran through the Charms classroom. The students recoiled, covering their ears, and many glass surfaces cracked from the frequency of Pansy’s voice.

“What did that SHE DO TO YOU?!” Draco shrunk against his desk, eyes large with terror. He spoke in a small voice.

“Oh, no... She followed me...”

* * *

  


Hermione saw Tom look up from her conversation with the Ravenclaw as yet another strange student appeared at the school. He had to know something weird was going on already but was he narcissistic enough to think it had to do with him? His gaze shifted from the banshee to Hermione, and he made it perfectly clear he would have questions for _her_ especially once they were out of view of troublesome adults. How and why had mini Voldemort pinned her as the leader of the merry band of misfits?

* * *

  


Waiting until after class, Tom kept his eye on Hermione. She was the first to appear, so she had to know what was going on. Just as class ends Tom speeds out to catch Hermione’s forearm. In a flash all of the new kids have their wands leveled at him. Tom ignored the nine wands pointed at him and made eye contact with Hermione only.

“Tell your pets to put down the wands.” He whispered in her ear. “

Guys, it’s fine. We’ll just go have a quick chat and I’ll meet up with you later.” Hermione made eye contact with that Potter kid as she addressed the group.

* * *

  


Pansy rolled her eyes as she stowed away her wand. Why she’d come to Granger’s rescue was a mystery to everyone, including herself, but she supposed it was because they were all in a new time period and Granger was, at least, familiar, rat’s nest of hair and all.

“Since when were _you_ made leader, Granger?” she sniffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Because you _think_ you’re smarter than all of us? Or because you’ve forgotten your a filthy little Mu-“ Before she could finish her all too familiar insult, something pink and frilly crashed down on her, changing her words into a scream of pain.

* * *

  


The pink piece of unidentifiable cloth wrapped around Pansy faster than Millicent and Blaise could unwrap it. Somehow it left them alone while Pansy trashed on the floor, completely mummified. Draco had stepped back against the wall, his face pale. Ron didn't even try to hold back a chuckle and Harry's narrowed eyes flickered between Hermione and Tom like he couldn't decide who had cast it.

"Well, as entertaining as this puppet show is, I believe we have an appointment to keep, and as Head Boy, I have to insist that we at least try and pretend not wanting to _publicly_ murder our fellow students," Tom drawled. With a wave of his hand, the cloth strangling the screaming Pansy disintegrated, and he pulled Hermione with him, muttering, "No matter how much they have it coming."

* * *

  


"You can't stand her too?" Hermione asked sotto voce. Riddle grimaced and for a moment, Hermione felt a twinge of kinship. Before banishing it with a quick nip of her bottom lip. The memory of Rita Skeeter's ladybug form frantically tapping her legs on a glass jar clung to her and Hermione wondered if she was well on her way to becoming more like a sociopath everyday. Well, if I am, it's this man's fault, she thought as she followed Riddle into the Head's office. Riddle turned and smiled, his blue eyes dark and inviting. Hermione scoffed.

"What do you want?" she demanded, arms crossed.

Riddle gestured to the chair opposite his desk. "Nothing, Miss Granger. I just would like to...open a line of conversation."

  


* * *

In her bed, Hermione replayed Tom's words.

In her bed, she reminded herself that his eyes hadn't twinkled.

In her bed, she swore that she wouldn't like it if they had.

In her bed, she touched herself like she did.

* * *

  


The days passed with relative ease as the wayward time-jumpers settled into their new era and routines. Hermione still couldn't figure out why Dumbledore had decided to group all of the newcomers into Hufflepuff, because it was incredibly obvious and stupid if he wanted them to intermingle with all of the Houses. The attention from Riddle and his little gang of sycophantic minions was growing intense. It was like being under a magnifying glass, pinned down by the concentration of sunlight. Bloody hell, reversing the timeline had been a horrible idea.

  


* * *

It was as Christmas approached that they ran into their first real problem. They were going to have to go somewhere as they couldn’t all stay behind or it would look suspicious. Thankfully Malfoy brought his piles of gold with him on this journey. But when it came time to go, Hermione looked back at the lone Slytherin seventh year leaning on the clock and fixed her resolve to the sticking post. So while the other nine boarded the train, Hermione climbed to the top of the clock tower to join the Head boy. This was her time to get Riddle alone without any of his minions and without any outside influences. Maybe she should kill him during the break?

  


* * *

"Hi, " Hermione said tentatively after he just ignored her showing up and kept staring in the distance. He was so close to the edge and with such a scrawny fellow surely one push would be enough? _Horcruxes, multiple._ Well, at least it would buy them time. She needed time to think. Vapour wouldn't be so hot, no, distracting, no, dangerous. Yes, that was what she wanted to say. Dangerous. She stopped right behind him. Just one little push.

"Think you dare, Granger?"

"What?" Oh no. He knew. He turned around and winked at her.

"Snog me." Hermione sputtered. That was definitely not why she had come up the tower. Definitely not. Tom closed the distance.

"Want to know what I dare?"

"No, I think I know what you dare."

"Yes, I think you do, which begs to differ how come you are even here alone." Before she had time to answer he continued, "Let me show you why."

With a flash, his hand pulled on the chain of her broken time-turner and he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her deeply. A whirlwind erupted around them. Hermione lost her balance and grabbed his robes to steady herself. She'd never been kissed like this. It was like her world was turning upside down. Inside out. When they finally broke for air, chattering people were all around them.

"Nice, in the middle of the street, without any distancing, " a woman reprimanded while dragging her bubble of giggling children along. 

"What?" Hermione said, looking around confused. It was obviously Diagon Alley, but these people wore the wrong clothes and they had weird protective bubbles around them. And there was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

"What did you do?" Hermione stomped to the newspaper stand and grabbed a paper. _April, 21st, 2020._ She whirled around to the smug-looking little dark lord wannabee.

"2020! What the fuck did you do, you idiot!"

* * *

  


"Just wear a Bubble Head charm is isn't that hard and it is proven to protect both you and those around you." A elderly witch was wagging her finger at the two of them from at least six feet away. "I know you are young and feel invincible, but this COVID is nothing to mess with!"

"Sorry, we weren't thinking." Hermione said as she realized that they were getting the attention from everyone who passed. She quickly cast the charm on herself before doing the same to Tom.

"What do you think COVID is?" She asked under her breath and then looked back to the paper in her hand. "We need to get back."

  


* * *

"Its probably another Muggle disease," Riddle seethed.

  


* * *

Hermione's fist swung and she watched as he toppled to the ground, teeth stained red.

* * *

A rush of warmth filled her, watching the blood stain the hand he wiped his mouth with. This was ten times better than slapping a wimp like Draco. So so so utterly satisfying. She felt like doing it again. His dark eyes dropped to his bloodstained hand, and her hand automatically curled around her wand. This wasn't going to be pretty. But then he laughed. Loudly. He actually tossed his head back and laughed. Laughed like it was funny she decked him. Laughed like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing. Her teeth clenched together. Her muscles tensed. Her knuckles turned white around her wand. She hadn't thought she could hate someone more than Umbridge, but at least that bitch never had the nerve to laugh at her. Oh, Lord Voldemort would rue the day he dared mock Hermione Jean Granger, and he was about to find out how much. Her wand flashed.

  


* * *

He blocked her first spell at the last moment and looked up at her with something much more disturbing than amusement in his eyes.

"Going to continue to make a scene right here in the middle of the street mudblood?" He asked as he righted himself. "Or would you prefer we take the foreplay to someplace more private?"

  


* * *

He arched an eyebrow that he had precisely plucked this morning. He hoped he looked like how it practiced in the mirror.

"'ow about...How about we step into the Leaky?" Riddle suggested, anger rising at the unwelcome return of his Cockney accent. He listened to the purebloods obsessively his first year to smooth out his edges, to pick up his Hs, and to stop the silly rhyming. He pushed back a curl and hope he offered what was a gamine smile.

  


* * *

A saunter, and a toss of her hair over her shoulders, later, Hermione leaned against the bar banister beside Tom. He licked butterbeer foam off his battered lip, cocked a dark eyebrow at her.

"So, first thing's first, you're a time traveler." Hermione made a non-committal sound. Tom snickered, gestured to the 2020ness. "The jig is up, love."

"Don't call me love." Tom licked his lip again.

"Don't be so lovely then."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Is a punch considered foreplay for you?"

"It's certainly not the main course."

  


* * *

“I don’t know,” sighed Hermione. “You don’t look like the type to go for multiple rounds.”

“You mean courses,” Tom tried to say casually, but his white knuckled grip on the bar said otherwise.

“Those too,” said Hermione as she eyed another person at the bar. Where she was trying to place if she knew him, Tom was ready to step in, no wait, he was already stepping in. Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and leant in to whisper in her ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

  


* * *

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a young wizard ran in. He looked around the tavern frantically but before he could decide on what to do, the door slammed open again. This time a witch and a wizard appeared.

“Put your wand down and surrender, Travis! You’re surrounded.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Travis argued.

“Should’ve read the Daily Prophet then, shouldn’t you? If you’re not going to keep yourself updated about the newest decrees passed by the Dark Lord,” the witch said, shaking her head. “Dark Lord” caught both Tom and Hermione’s attention and they turned their attention towards the scene while a self-satisfied smirk appeared on Tom’s face. Apparently, he’d accomplished his goal in the future, if he was passing decrees.

“I ... I didn’t know,” Travis stammered. The wizard took out a scroll.

“Leo Travis, you are hereby under arrest for violating Ministerial Decree #6135-“ _6135!_ Hermione shot a glare towards Tom. “-by insulting white peacocks and claiming that blue peacocks are superior in magical properties-“ The two time travelers froze. “-as prohibited by his Lordship, Lord Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, sovereign and protector of the wizarding world.”

The smile promptly fell from Tom Marvolo Riddle’s face.

* * *

The two watched as Travis was dragged away, both starring after the the ridiculous squad of thugs, both stunned for their own reasons. "This is all your fault." They both said once the shock had warn off. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy that had dragged her to this time with a kiss. When the boy had the gull to glare back she swung to punch him in the nose. But Tom saw it coming and grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with his pretty face. "We need to get back and fix this." He hissed as he pulled her closer and reached for the chain still around her neck.

  


* * *

Hermione struggled. The time turner spun and the world zipped around the two teens until they were slammed back into the past. And if the dropped hemlines were anything to go by, they had gone too far back.

"What an idiot," Hermione pronounced. Tom seized a paper and read the headline: March 31st, 1926. Hermione's brow rose--9 months before Tom was born. She fiddled with her wand. Perhaps she could-- Tom grabbed her wrist, baring his teeth at her.

"Don't think it."

"I'd be doing the world a favor."

Tom snorted. "Ah yes, much better to live in a world with Malfoy in his peacocks. But tell me Hermione--what would you do if I were in your debt? What world could you create with me owing you?"

* * *

There was nothing Hermione desired more than to strangle the life from Tom Riddle's smug face. The era of Grindelwald bustled around them, and he had the audacity to smirk at her. As if he knew she would consider the question he posited. She could bloody punch his perfectly symmetrical face in. A world with _two_ Dark Lords battling for world domination? Hermione was torn between crushing the time-turner underneath the heel of her shoe, and finding the nearest bridge to fling herself off of it. She had to think. There hadn't been time to actually stop and consider the ramifications, the shifts in the timeline, to formulate a damned plan to fix what Tom and she had wrought in the matter of... hours? It had to be mere hours. Minutes?

"Can I release you without incurring the Killing Curse?" Tom asked, eyebrow arched elegantly despite his split lip. He must have caught the twitch of her jaw, because he added, "No more punches, either. It's very unladylike."

"Damn it." She hissed, agreeing reluctantly. With a curt nod, Hermione wrenched her wrist out of his softened grasp. Though, she did narrow her eyes and point at him, relaying something dark and vicious by tone alone.

"One more unauthorized time jump, and I'll off you the muggle way, you god damned bastard." The way his eyes glinted, as if challenged, made a cruel heat crawl up her spine and twist in her gut.

  


* * *

"So which one of you two imbecilic dunderheads is responsible for this?" Hermione's eyes widened as saucers. She knew that smooth soft voice, but it couldn't be- He died. "No hand in the air now, miss Granger? I suppose you're lacking a book to find the answer in." Before she could turn, Tom moved, but the wand in his hand wasn't there, and Hermione realised hers was firmly in professor Snape's hand, too. Now what? Did he even know who the boy next to her was?

  


* * *

The air felt simulateously cold as ice and so hot her body seized up as she glanced between wanna be ruler of the world and the man who pledged himself to two masters.

  
With a agonizing groan, Hermione finally found her voice, "No. Nope. Absolutely not."

So shocked was Professor Snape at her obvious denial of the situation and total disregard to his very serious inquiry, he barely put up a fight as she walked right up to him, snatched both her and Tom's wands back, and turned to walk away. Perhaps if she hitched a ride on the back of that buggy driving away she could find a nice little cliff. Even better if they followed her and she could toss them both down there first.

  
"Miss. Granger-"

* * *

  


"What!" Hermione knew her mistake before the forceful word left her lips, but it rang out through a suddenly silent street. Having whipped around, frizzy curls flying about in a harsh spring wind dense with the smell of the rotting docks, she turned sallow and white when she stopped. Facing Snape with that thunderous glare had fueled her nightmares during her girlhood, and yet - now - the sickening heat from Riddle's challenging scowl was a mere raindrop in a pond compared to the icy burn clawing through her veins. Severus Snape had somehow turned fear into an arousing experience, and Hermione was close to vomiting from whiplash. This emotion, that emotion, rage, terror, apprehension - By Merlin, these men were going to kill her before she ever returned to the appropriate timeline.

"I will give you one chance to correct your tone, Miss Granger, or I will correct it _for you._ " Snape's lush timber vibrated through her and settled in her core, and she clenched in the grip of harrowing pleasure. If a tone could draw and quarter a person before setting the intestines on fire, it would resonate as her Professor's deep, drawling tenor. A threat and promise wrapped in velvet.

  


* * *

However said threat and promise wrapped in something else entirely. His screams still vibrated through the air as he disappeared in a whirlwind clearly not of his making. A whirlwind that looked mighty familiar to Hermione. She swirled and pointed her and Tom's wand at his chest.

"How?" she demanded. He lifted a well-sculptured eyebrow. "You're not touching my time turner."

"Why ever did you think I needed to touch that broken down piece of rubbish you so sentimentally cling on to?" He took a step in her direction, causing the wands to poke firmly into his chest. "A bit of free advice: When you threaten someone, dearie, you gotta be in the position to make good on your threat." Hermione felt her blood boil. She surely was in the position. "Seeing how you just demonstrated you have no idea how I got us here." _Well, shite._

"So be a good girl now and hand me my wand, and I may forgive this silly transgression of yours." _SILLY!_ She'd show him silly. The arrogant arse.

"Crucio!

  


* * *

She felt the heat of her anger course through her nerve endings. The hate so needed for a successful torture course slammed through her and directly between the lungs of the pompous arse before her. She felt sick satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground clutching at his chest as he heaved and body contorted in impossible angles.

This was for all the imbeciles that had forced their way into the past with her. This was for all the antics of her generation and the incredibly intolerable way they behaved. This was for the smug grin Tom got whenever he believed he knew more than she did - even if it was correct in this instance.

But most of all - and perhaps slightly unfair but if is had learned anything at all it was that life was unfair - this was for Albus Percival's fucking plan that was never properly communicated. This was for ripping her from the war she knew into a history she did not want to mess with.

This was for a monster that grew so cock sure he wanted to kill an entire population of innocents.

With a heaving chest she let up the spell and watched him watch her with heavy lidded eyes. She barely felt a flicker of surprise as he got up from the dusty road they were on with shaky limbs.

"A little word of advice, Tom," she murmed sweetly as he prowled closer to her, "when you attempt to intimidate me, remember you don't know half of what I have already been through." With that she grasped the collar of his robes, pulling him to her, and with twitchy muscles he slammed her back against the brick wall that conveniently was placed by their side, lips coalescing into a battle of wills that wands were deemed to messy for.

With a deep groan only brought on by the use of the darkest of magics, Hermione allowed herself to rub hard against a quivering Tom before gasping her head back, "Its Malfoy. He is the reason we are stuck here--"

"Dont care,' Tom said as he brought her lips back to his.

* * *

  


She was a swirling mess of emotions as he cast a notice me not and dropped to his knees. She groaned as her head hit the brick wall, grit digging into her scalp, as deft fingers climbed her legs, followed by delicate lips. She bit her palm to silence her gasp as he tugged her underwear down, nosing her thighs to open.

"Now be a good girl and let your dark lord please you," he whispered before he dragged his tongue across her folds and giving her clit a little flick. She hissed.

"You're not my lord."

"But I will be," he promised, his eyes dark, his thumb working her slowly, her breath hitching higher. "We'll make the wizarding world into the image that we want." He buried himself between her legs, eager and demanding, pulling wet sounds from her as her nails raked through his curls. She didn't hear the curse that he murmured to her thigh. She didn't hear the command that slipped into her bloodstream as she floated on her high.

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, my lord."

* * *

  


"That's my good gir-" Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish, as swiftly as he rose from his knees. They were past speaking. Or she she was past Tom speaking, at least. She didn't need praise, and she didn't need guided through his sexual preferences. Hard, fast, and bloody. Rage and passion. That was more than enough to fit the moment. Not purple prose and whatever Daddy kink Tom had lurking under the surface. Despite her small stature, Hermione was strong enough to reverse their stances.

Tom's back slammed against the gritty, grating brick with an emphasized force, punctuated by the sharp sting as her nails cut into the flesh of his chest when she ripped open his dress shirt. Alabaster flesh smeared red swam before her, but Hermione barely registered the jolt of pleasure through her cunt at the sight. Moving. Hands. Mouths. Teeth. Hermione started at Tom's clavicle. Perfect impressions of her teeth framed by pricks of crimson and purplish-black indentations trailed across his wide chest. Her nails found more unmarred expanses of skin to dig into, roadworks of raised marks and oozing droplets of blood as she moved further down.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" She growled, tearing open his trousers and gripping his thick cock in the vice of her narrow fingers. "Shut the fuck up, Tom." If they were going to do this - go through with this - then she was damn well going to enjoy herself thoroughly on the way to Hell.

  


* * *

"Am I interrupting?" A tall blond wizard asked with a slight accent that Hermione was too distracted to place at that moment.

"Yes. Yes you are!" She glared at the man but only growled when Tom stopped to look back at him.

"..Hermione." Tom was working to fix their robes as she and she swore she was going to kill one or both of them.

"It is only that I've detected a lot of time magic use in the area. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" He asked as he eyed their clothing.

"Go. The fuck. Away." Hermione said slowly so the thick wizard would understand.

" _Hermione_ " Tom repeated in a stage whisper. "And you get back to work." She demanded as she ignored the warning in his tone. "That is Gellert Grindelwald"(edited)

  


* * *

"It can honestly be the resurrection of Jesus Christ. You will continue to produce excellent sexual release for me and let me suck your cock." She continued imperiously, as she licked his cock from base to tip, sucking hard at the tips of the vein under his head, before releasing him from her mouth and continuing, "Plus Gellert doesn't actually come to the UK until the 30's because of Dumbles so if he is here, its all just some fucked up time continuum issue."

"No, young lady, I am actually here, because of the high fluctuation of magic unseen by anyone other than myself or Albus. Could you explain to me what a fine young lady as yourself would be doing with such a scraggly young man?"

Releasing Tom's cock from her slick mouth Hermione looks at 'Grindewald' imperiously, "I am clearly sucking his cock sir, would you too like a spin?" She says cheekily.

She wasn't expecting him to haul her up by her arms and force his way into her mouth, she also wasn't expecting to feel the beginnings of apparition and thrust her hand to Tom's half opened shirt to take him with her.

"I rarely go anywhere without my Dark Lord escort," she replied cheekily, knowing she probably had very little time to live.  
As they landed she looked around the desolate streets she now found themselves in, stomping a few times before looking back at the now two banes of her existence, "

Accio," she grasped Gellert's wand in hand, ignoring his shocked countenance, Avada'd Gellert, took the Deathly Hallows, and proceeded to apparate them back to London.

  
"Do that spell, Tom. Take us back, you already have me, lets rule the world." She said, chin shifted high into the air as she prepared herself for the very worst this open mouthed young man could bring.

"Right, hold tight," Riddle retorted, cock still hanging out, ready for release.

  


* * *

As they arrived, the stone cold blazing wind shriveled up Riddle's no longer mighty attachment. Swearing he quickly covered himself up.

"No, no," Hermione whined, "I needed that." Riddle slapped her hands away from his trousers and sighed. They were not where he had planned to go and he had no idea of the when. Besides that he also had to deal with a delirious witch attempting to assault him, which technically was his doing but still did she have to be this annoying? Releasing her from that spell was bound to end up painfully for his nose or other parts of his body. She had struck his interest because of all the memories some of her dimwitted, powerless company had of her. Such darkness shouldn't remain oppressed, but released. However, preferably not against him.

"Why do you want to start here?" Hermione said, throwing her arms and legs around him. Apparently she knew where they were. All he saw was children and adults in ridiculous outfits.

"Nice costume, Mister." Tom turned, but the comment wasn't aimed at him, but at a hooded, cloaked figure who froze, red, slit-pupilled eyes blinking rapidly.

"I forgot about this," a high pitched voice said. "Odd."

  


* * *

The words exploded out of Hermione despite the presence of children walking by, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, TOM?! FUCK!" Two Voldemorts? TWO VOLDEMORTS?!

  


* * *

"Do you-" groaning deeply, "Can you even comprehend what you have done?"

"Time, TOM YOUR MESSING WITH TIME, do you, okay well. If I was crazy, and unsure when I would ever go back to my time, what would I do to make myself happy at this moment." She could feel Tom darting his gaze from her potentially crazy ramblings to his future self.

"What, what happened to my face?" he whispered, close enough to Voldifarts to peer into the darkened hood.

  
"This is the problem with dark magic, there is always a cost Tom, ALWAYS. In this case, I believe my raging libido is my cost." Grabbing both of their arms without giving them a moment to react she apparated them to her bedroom in her childhood home, knowing at this exact moment, October 31, 1981, she and her parents would be visiting her grandmere in France.

  
"I've always wondered just how responsive a man with 1/6th of a soul could be in bed," she said before divesting him of his robe, glad this wasn't the same Voldemort regrown from a cauldron and kissed him deeply.  
Flapping her hand behind her she urged Tom closer and moaned deeply as he began to caress her sides, Voldemort running his ice cold fingers around her nipples. When Tom's lips sucked deeply on her neck she would have buckled to the ground if they hadn't both simultaneously whisked her away to another bed chamber she had never entered previously.

With a quick flick, Voldemort divesto'd Hermione's clothing and she was sure to follow up with a divesto of her own towards both men.

"I need you now, time traveler. It has been so long since my cock has felt the warmth of a willing sex, I cannot wait a moment longer."

With a screech Hermione was impaled onto a freezing hard dick, back to Voldemort's front, "Thank Merlin for small mercies," she whispered as Tom stalked closer, dick in hand ready to enter her prepared mouth.

  


  


* * *

Hermione leaned forward as as Voldemort controlled every movement of her hips to make her move exactly how he desired.

"Please Tom?" She shivered as she reached out for her other companion.

"I am going to savor this memory." Tom purred as he allowed Hermione to lap at him, pleasing him at her own pace. "But we should have a plan for when the spell ends." He groaned as mini Voldemort settled his hand on the back of the Gryffindor's head.

  


* * *

Tom’s cock was hot and thick against her tongue, fingers firm in her curls as he controlled the movement as she lapped and sucked along the underside of velvety hard muscle. Voldemort was electric ice, making up in length what he lacked in girth.

Wherever he touched was like frost flashing across her skin, an intense jolt of pleasure that grounded her in the moment, the sensations playing masterfully through her. She moaned in unison with Tom when he caught her jaw in a tight grip, forcing her mouth open widely enough to accommodate his size snugly. Teeth grazing gently over his sensitive flesh, Hermione closed her eyes and savored the insubstantial streak of pre-cum coasting over her tongue as he slid in slowly and nudged at the opening of her throat. He tasted of salted pretzels and smelled of soap and musk, something naturally woodsy and rich.

As Voldemort withdrew, Tom surged forward, and vice versa. She was drunk on the experience, greedily demanding more in the way she grunted and growled around Tom’s throbbing member, and slamming her hips back onto Voldy’s freezing length.

“Perhapsss we ssshould prolong thisss a while longer,” Voldemort hissed seductively, forked tongue dancing up over the curve of Hermione’s spine. She bucked back into him with a strangled sound of delight breaking out around Tom’s shaft working it’s way down her throat. “I’ve forgotten how divine ssshe feelsss...”

“I can continue to share her for the night,” Tom agreed, breathing stilted as Hermione’s tongue massaged the underside if his cock. “For a price...”

* * *

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he took in the gangly youth before him. He forked tongue snaked out to lick the air and Hermione moaned, begging for his tongue on her dripping cunt.

"What's the price?" he demanded, even though he assumed he knew what it would be.

"Give me your memories. I want to see where you went wrong."

Voldemort sneered. "You mean because I didn't become a quidditch player?" Tom grit his teeth, breath hissing as Hermione's tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

"I am the best seeker there ever was!" Tom roared. Hermione jerked back and Tom yelped as her teeth dragged over sensitive flesh. Voldemort groaned as he saw the spell fading from her bright eyes.

"A quidditch player? I was sucking the cock of a quidditch player! GROSS!"

  


* * *

'Victor Krum ringing any bells Granger?'

  


* * *

Draco drawled. At least it was his voice, but he looked like an older version of Lucius now. Hermione's eyes darted between the other two present who like Draco had their wands out: messy black hair with grey tufts and green eyes and a blue eyed, furious appearing red head. _Fuck._

* * *

"Potter, Weasley, did you find-dear Merlin, Miss Granger!" The appearance of McGonagall at the doorway made Hermione wish a hole would suddenly appear in the floor and swallow her up. However, life wasn't so kind to her. With several cracks, more people Apparated into the room, their faces covered by Death Eater masks. It was chaos. Spells flew through the air, and the noise was enough to wake the dead. Footfalls could be heard thundering down the hallway, presumably alerted by the cacophony.

  


* * *

Hermione took the opportunity to slip away, crawling under hands and feet, and spelling some new clothes for herself. In the confusion, she left the building and hid herself until she could sneak into the Dept of Mysteries. There she grabbed a time turner and prepared to go back to the very moment when she decided to approach Tom Riddle. To stop it from happening. To save herself from this disgrace, even as cum dripped down her leg. She slipped on the necklace. The time turner began to spin.

* * *

  


When she landed on the stairs to the tower stumbled and wondered briefly if she was going to die before she ever got the chance to right that particular wrong or if she would be destined for an endless disastrous loop? She promised herself if she survived any of it Hermione Granger was going to murder Albus Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomione fan and want to hang out with some others? Come join us on the Discord server!


End file.
